Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors
This is a fan fiction by KvngDragon. Overview Two years after Total Drama All-Stars Chris is desperate for a new season. He comes up with a plan to invite 10 of the minor characters from Total Drama and have them compete for one billion dollars. Starting back on a new island called Camp Wanawakan, the 10 minors will have to give it their all for one billion dollars. Characters *'Jose' *'Josh' *'DJ's Mom (Momma)' *'LeShaniqua' *'Brady' *'The Escape Psycho Killer' *'Jasmine' *'Svetlana' *'Mal' *'Mr.Coconut' Chapters Chapter One - A Minor Welcome Posted: February 12, 2014 1,049 words "Hello and welcome to an all new season of Total Drama!" Chris exclaims, "This season will be like no other season because 10 of those beloved and hated non competitors will finally compete in the best season yet on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!” “Now,” Chris says, “Let’s meet our contestants!” Just as Chris finishes his sentence a big black woman comes onto the dock. “Welcome our first competitor, Momma DJ!” “I don’t want to be here!” Momma DJ exclaims, “Is my DJ alright?” “Yes, Momma DJ.” A Hispanic male suddenly comes onto the dock as Chris finishes. “Welcome our next contestant, Jose!” Chris yells. “It’s okay to be here I guess,” Jose angrily says. Suddenly, a white male comes onto the dock. “Now let’s welcome our next competitor Josh!” Chris exclaims. “Woo! I like it here and finally away from Blaineley!” he exclaims. A white tall male comes onto the dock. “Everyone welcome the escape psycho killer!” Chris exclaims. “I’m good you guys, I swear,” The killer says. Two black females one bigger is size and one smaller come onto the dock. “Now let’s welcome to contestants who are very close to Leshawna, LeShaniqua and Jasmine!” Chris yells. “It’s great to finally be here!” Jasmine exclaims happily. “Yep. Time to get my groove on,” LeShaniqua says. “Next up are all next two competitors, Svetlana and Mal!” Chris says just as they approach him. “I thought that they were gone,” Jasmine says confused. “We weren’t gone, we just created our own bodies,” Mal says. “I’m Svetlana!” Svetlana cheerfully exclaims. “We know,” LeShaniqua says just as a muscular looking figure approaches. “Everyone meet Brady, our next competitor!” Chris exclaims. “Hey guys!” Brady exclaims as something hard hits his head, “Ow!” “Well, it looks like our last competitor has arrived, Mr. Coconut!” Chris exclaims with a grin. “Really, a coconut?” Momma DJ asks. “Yep,” Chris says, “Now that you have met each other, it’s time for the challenge!” “Great,” Mal says sarcastically. “Your first challenge will be where you will be handcuffed to a fellow competitor and have to race to find a flag from around the island. First team back wins while everyone else will be up for elimination,” Chris explains, “The only flags you can get are at least a mile away from here. When you hear a gun shot that means that a team has found a flag and has gotten back to win.” “Yay! Wait, who are we handcuffed too?” Jasmine asks. “Oh, I forgot. The handcuffed duos are: Jose/Mal, Svetlana/Jasmine, Momma DJ/LeShaniqua, Brady/ Josh, and Mr. Coconut/The Killer,” Chris says as the contestants get handcuffed, And go!” And the duos race off to find the flags. ~ “Come on, run faster,” Josh tells Brady, “we have to win!” “I’m going as fast as I can!” Brady yells. ~ “Aye, Momma DJ,” LeShaniqua says as they are looking. “What?” Momma DJ asks. “You want to make an alliance?” LeShaniqua asks, “We can add Jasmine in when we get to camp. “That sounds good,’ Momma DJ answers as they shake hands. “Good,” LeShaniqua says. ~ “Mal, so we good on the alliance?” Jose asks. “Yes, we good,” Mal answers. “Cool,” Jose says, “We need to win so we can get someone out.” “Like who?” Mal asks. “Josh or Brady because they seem like competition,” Jose answers. “Exactly who I was thinking,” Mal says as they continue looking. ~ “Ahhhhh!” Jasmine yells as she is soaring through the air. “We have to win,” Svetlana says. “Put me down” Jasmine yells, “Ahhhhh! ~ “Where are you Mr. Flag?” The Killer asks while he is looking. As he is looking, a bear with a flag on top of his head comes charging out of the woods. “I know what to do,” The Killer says as he hops onto the bears back. “Charge!” The Killer yells as the bear, Mr. Coconut, and him ride into the sunset. ~ “Gosh, it’s been ten minutes!’ Chris yells, “How long does it take?” Just after Chris says that, a man riding a bear with a flag on his head comes charging at Chris. The figure becomes visible as it becomes The Killer and Mr. Coconut. “And we have a winner!” Chris exclaims as the bear comes to a stop and a gunshot is sounded. “Wooooo!” The Killer exclaims. The losing competitors come back to the beginning, most of them with angry faces. “Since Mr. Coconut and The Psycho Killer have won, they have immunity. Everyone else is upfor elimination,” Chris says. ~ “Aye Jasmine,” LeShaniqua says to Jasmine. “Yes?” Jasmine asks. “Me and Momma DJ wanted to ask you to join out alliance,” LeShaniqua asks. “Sure!” Jasmine exclaims. “Great,” LeShaniqua responds. “How are we voting?” Jasmine asks. “We are voting out Svetlana, deal?” LeShaniqua asks. “Deal,” Jasmine responds as they shake hands. ~ “We need to vote out Brady,” Mal says. “We are,” Jose says. “Well, let’s hope he’s out” Mal says. ~ “Welcome to elimination you guys,” Chris says, “Since Mr. Coconut and The Killer have immunity they are safe and can’t vote. Everyone else vote.” One by one they each vote. “The votes are in whoever is safe receives a marshmallow if you don’t you are out,” Chris says. “The marshmallows go to: Josh, Momma DJ, and LeShaniqua are all safe with zero votes,” Chris says. The all get marshmallows. “Now, the next marshmallows go to: Jose(1 vote), Mal(1 vote), and Jasmine(1 vote) are all safe,” Chris says. They get their marshmallows. “The final two. Svetlana, your actions toward Jasmine might have cost you the game. Brady, your strength was targeted by some. Are you safe?” Chris asks. “Goodbye Brady,” Mal says smirking. “The final marshmallow goes to……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Brady,” Chris says throwing Brady the marshmallow. “What!?” Svetlana, Mal, and Jose shout in awe. “Yep, Svetlana got three, Brady got two,” Chris says. “Noooooo!” Svetlana yells as she walks down the dock of shame to the boat. Svetlana gets into the boat and is taken away. “Now that Svetlana is gone, who will take the boat next? Will the girl’s alliance last? How will Mal and Jose act now that their target is still here? Will The Killer and Mr. Coconut in again? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!” Chris exclaims as the camera fades to black. Chapter Two - Minor Kart Racing Published: February12,2014 Words:880 “Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors! The 10 minors came to the island in hopes of winning a billion. Their first challenge was to be handcuffed without another competitor and have to capture a flag. Some competitors made alliances (shows Momma DJ/LeShaniqua and Mal/Jose) , some got thrown around (shows Jasmine/Svetlana), and some had a great idea (shows The Psycho Killer/Mr. Coconut) in the end, the duo of The Psycho Killer/Mr. Coconut won the challenge and immunity. At the elimination ceremony Mal and Jose devised a plan to eliminate Brady but that was shattered when Svetlana was sent home instead thanks to the girls. Who will win the challenge? Who will leave? Find out right now on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!” Chris exclaims. ~ “Ahhh!” the girls cabin is woken up by cold water poured on them. “Who did this!?” Jasmine angrily asks while yelling as she sees Jose and Mal outside high fiving. “Jose and Mal, we will get you!” LeShaniqua yells angrily. “I’m going to whoop some ass,” Momma DJ says as she gets her belt. “No, Momma DJ,” Jasmine says, “We can get them back during the challenge.” “Great idea!” LeShaniqua says as the girls high-five. ~ “Good prank Jose,” Mal says as him and Jose laugh. “Thanks,” Jose responds. “They are probably going to get us during the challenge,” Mal says nervously. “I’m not scared,” Jose responds. ~ “Brady, I don’t think we can trust Mal or Jose,” Brady tells Josh. “Probably not,” Josh says as he gets up from bed. ~ “Rise and shine campers,’ Chris says five minutes after Josh and Brady’s conversation. The campers gather around Chris. “What happened to you girls,” Chris asks the girls who are still dripping wet. “The boys pulled a prank on us,” Jasmine says angrily looking at Jose and Mal. “Well, put all that behind you and let’s get on with the challenge,” Chris says. “Today’s challenge is a kart racing challenge. You guys will each come to the top of this hill and there are nine cars for you guys. Since The Psycho Killer and Mr. Coconut they get to choose who gets what car. There is one good car, two okay cars, thee decent cars and three horrible cars. And whoever doesn’t pass the finish line is eliminated,” Chris says, “Go!” The campers all go to the top of the hill. “Okay Psycho Killer, chose,” Chris says. “Okay I get the nice car. Jasmine and Momma DJ get the okay cars. LeShaniqua, Brady, and Josh get the decent cars and Mr. Coconut, Jose, and Mal get the horrible cars,” The Killer says. “Okay, begin the race!” Chris says as the contestants are off. ~ The campers are all racing with The Killer in the lead. Then suddenly, an explosion is heard as The Killer is blown up. “Nice!” Chris tells Chef. “Owww!” The Killer says as he gets back into his damaged car. ~ “LeShaniqua, we need to get revenge,” Jasmine says as she is driving close to LeShaniqua and Momma DJ. “I got this,” as LeShaniqua pushes on the gas and catches up to the boys. She gets close and trows a needle into both of their tires. “Aw man!” Mal shouts. “You’re welcome!” LeShaniqua shouts while smirking. ` “Mal, do you know what to do,” Jose asks. “No, I guess we have to go on foot,” Mal responds as he starts running with Jose close behind him. ~ “Come on Mr. Coconut go,” Chris tells Mr. Coconut. He doesn’t move. Chris then decides to push Mr. Coconut’s kart down the hill. ~ “Yes! In the lead!” Brady and Josh shout. Their joy is soon cut off my an explosion sending flying forward in the air. “Ahhhhh!” Brady and Josh shout. ~ “Where are they” Chris wonders. Suddenly, Josh and Brady are seen flying down pass the finish line. “We have our winners!” Chris exclaims, “Josh and Brady!” “Yay!” an injured Josh shouts. A few minutes later the rest of the cast finishes with Mr. Coconut and Jose and Mal passing the finish line together last. “Since, Mr. Coconut, Mal, and Jose have all passed the finish line last at the same time they are the only candidates for elimination,” Chris says, “So vote for one of those three.” ~ “Who are we voting out?” Jasmine asks Momma DJ and LeShaniqua. “We should vote out Mr. Coconut,” Momma Dj says. “Agreed,” LeShaniqua says. ~ “Vote out Mal and I’ll vote out Jose, okay,” Josh tells Brady. “Okay,” Brady responds. ~ “Welcome to the elimination ceremony you guys. The only ones that can vote is anyone besides the losers. Okay,” Chris says, “Vote!” The campers vote. “Okay so the first camper safe with only one vote is Jose,” Chris says passing Jose a marshmallow. “Yes!” Jose shouts. “And the final marshmallow goes to……………………………………………………………………………………………………. Mal,” Chris says throwing a marshmallow to Mal. “Sorry Mr. Coconut,” Mal says with a smirk. Chris then throws Mr. Coconut into the boat and he is taken away. “Now that an inactive competitor is out, who is next? Will the guys play another prank? Will The Killer make friends? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!” Chris says as the camera fades. Chapter Three - The Minor Games Published: April 6, 2014 Words: 831 “Last time on Revenge of the Minors! The remaining 9 competitors competed in a kart racing challenge. There was already some hatred going on, since the guys pranked the girls. Anyways, the kart race was awesome. The Psycho Killer was blown into the air and so were Brady and Josh, who later won. In end it was down to Mr. Coconut and Mal, and Mal got the last marshmallow. Who will go home next? Who will win? Find out right now on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!” Chris exclaims while standing on the dock. ~ “Arggghhh!” A high pitched scream wakes up all the guys in the guy cabin. “Who screamed?” Josh asks tiredly. “It was,” Brady can’t help but laugh, “Jose!” Everyone looks at Jose, who is crouching in a nearby corner. “It wasn’t me!” Jose retaliates. Everyone laughs as Chris starts talking on the intercom. “Campers, come to the center for your challenge!” he exclaims. The contestants approach the center. “Okay, so your challenge will begin once you go into the center of the forest,” Chris starts, “Go!” They all race towards the center very fast. After a while, they reach the center. “Okay, your challenge will be to fight in this arena and you have to pull off the person’s flag,” He says. “What flag?” Jasmine asks. “Right there,” Chris says pointing to a flag positioned around their waist. “Begin!” The contestants all run in different directions. Brady and Josh follow Jose and Mal, The Killer runs away from a determined LeShaniqua, and Momma DJ and Jasmine go another way. “Owww!” Jasmine exclaims tripping over a log in the ground. “You need help?” Momma DJ asks. “Yes!” Jasmine exclaims. “Well I’m sorry, I can’t help you,” Momma DJ asks snatching Jasmine’s flag off. “Hey!” Jasmine yells. “This is a game Jasmine,” Momma DJ says. “F*** you!” Jasmine exclaims. “Jasmine is out!” Chris exclaims over the intercom. ~ “Argghh!” Josh yells as he is pinned to the ground. “Thanks,” Jose says stealing Josh’s flag. “Noo!” Jose is struck to the ground by Brady. “Give me the flag and your flag,” Brady demands on the verge to choke Jose. “Here,” Jose says with little breath hanging the flags to him. “Thanks,” Brady says rising off of Jose. Jose scrambles for his breath. “You will pay!” he yells. “And Jose and Josh are out, which leaves Momma DJ, Brady, The Killer, Mal, and LeShaniqua,” Chris says over the intercom. ~ “Nice bear,” The Killer says softly as he comes face to face with a bear. The bear charges at him and he starts running. “Ahh!” he screams. ~ Mal and LeShaniqua are fighting for each other’s flags. “Give it to me!” Mal exclaims. “No!” LeShaniqua yells. LeShaniqua kicks Mal in arm and crawls backwards. “You’re not getting my flag,” LeShaniqua says unaware of the rock crumbling underneath her. “Yes I---.” Mal is cut off my LeShaniqua falling. “Ahh!” LeShaniqua exclaims. She falls and falls onto the deep mud below. “Yuck!” she exclaims. Splash ''goes the mud as Mal lands in it. When he landed, his lips touched LeShaniqua’s resulting in a kiss. They stay like that for a good minute as they rip each other’s flags off. “Ummm,” LeShaniqua nervously says. “Hehe,” Mal says awkwardly. “And Mal and LeShaniqua are out!” Chris yells, “We are now in the final three of the challenge, The Killer, Momma DJ, and Brady!” ~ The Killer is still running until he approaches a cliff. An unknown figure charges at him as he and they fall off the cliff. “Ahh!” they both scream. They hit the mud with a thud. The Killer opens his eyes and looks at the figure which he finds as Brady and both of their flags are off. “And Brady and The Killer are out, which means that Momma DJ won!” Chris yells. “Yay!” Momma DJ yells. ~ “OMG, I hate Momma DJ,” Jasmine states. “Why?” LeShaniqua asks. “She made me get eliminated in the challenge,” Jasmine answers angrily. “That’s mean,” LeShaniqua starts, “I got to tell you something.” “What?” Jasmine asks calming down. “I accidentally kissed Mal,” LeShaniqua says. “What!” Jasmine yells. “Yep and it felt kind of good,” LeShaniqua adds while blushing. “Aww!” Jasmine says. ~ “I want to form an alliance with you,” Brady says. “Really?” The Killer asks. “Yep,” Brady responds. “Great!” “Awesome.” ~ “Welcome to the elimination ceremony. Today was crazy right?” Chris asks as LeShaniqua and Mal quickly glance at each other. “Okay it’s time to vote.” “Wait!” The Killer exclaims, “I quit.” Everyone is shocked. “I quit because I don’t like it here anymore,” he adds. “What about our alliance?” Brady asks. “It’s broken,” The Killer states walking towards the boat. “Now that The Killer has quit, who will be out next? Will the romance between Mal and LeShaniqua blossom or will it crumble? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!” Chris exclaims as the camera fades to black. Chapter Four - Minor Newcomer ''Published: April 10, 2014 Words: 893 “Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors, the eight remaining competitors competed in a Hunger Games styled competition where you had to rip another person’s flag off their waist. Some got betrayed, others shared a kiss. In the end, Momma DJ won and The Killer surprisingly quit the show. Now, let’s get started with Total Drama!” Chris exclaims. ~ “About yesterday,” Mal says awkwardly slowly walking towards the woods with LeShaniqua by his side. “Yeah, just to let you know,” LeShaniqua begins, “I didn’t enjoy it.” “Really?” Mal asked surprised, “Because I really enjoyed it.” LeShaniqua starts to blush, “Oh.” Her tone is regretful as if she enjoyed it too. “I enjoyed it too,” LeShaniqua says. “You did?” Mal asks. “Yeah, I was worried that since you said that I that you wouldn’t have liked it so-” LeShaniqua is cut off by Mal’s lips touching his. “Stop worrying,” he says leaning in for another kiss. Their kiss seems like it lasted forever and they aren’t even aware of Momma DJ listening in. “That butt, how come she didn’t tell me!” she mutters angrily. She stormed off like an angry giant towards the cabins. ~ Chris’ voice blares over the intercom, “All campers report to the center!” The campers all rush to the center. “Okay, your challenge today will be to go into the dark cove on Boney Island and find a contestant.” “A new contestant?” Josh asks confused. “Yes, a brand new contestant will come to the island. There are 6 contestants over there and that means that whoever is last to make it over to Boney Island is out. Also, if you are the last person to make it back to the island, you will be eliminated.” The group of minors looks shocked. “What about the people that make it?” Jose asks. “Right, the first person back with a new contestant wins,” Chris remembers. “Begin!” The contestants all race to Boney Island. ~ “Halfway there.” Jose cheers because he might win this thing. He begins to walk slowly and walks over to the lake. “A lake, really?” Jose asks. Suddenly, he is pushed down. “Move out the way,” Momma DJ says emerging from the water. “Hey!” Jose exclaims. “Sorry,” Momma DJ says with a smirk. ~ “Now, who do I pick?” Mal asks himself confused on whom to pick. There are five choices: Sadie, a contestant from Total Drama, Vito, one of Mike’s personalities, a Mime, a butler, Fang, and Katie, another Total Drama contestant. “Butler, you’re with me,” LeShaniqua says pulling the mime from the group. “I’ll take Sadie,” Mal says grabbing her and walking out the cave. “And LeShaniqua and Mal have their newcomer, who is next?” Chris exclaims over the intercom. ~ “Come on Mime,” Momma DJ says, “Bye Jose.” “Shut up!” Jose shouts at the mother with an annoyed tone. “Come on Vito.” Jose walks out with his newcomer following Momma DJ. ~ “Where do I go?” Jasmine asks while getting lost in the woods. She continues to walk north, unaware that that’s the wrong direction. She sees the same rock as she did before, “I’m walking in circles,” she states. She continues to walk unaware that she is still walking in circles. “Hopefully I get there,” she reassures herself. ~ “Yes, made it!” Brady exclaims while standing in front of the two remaining newcomers. “I’ll take the shark,” Josh says. “I’ll take Katie,” Brady responds as they walk out the cave. “And every newcomer has been picked, which means Jasmine is out!” Chris exclaims over the intercom. “Noo!” Jasmine exclaims looking sad. ~ “Where’s my BFF?” Sadie asks wondering where Katie is. “Come on,” Mal says annoyed. “Sadie?” a voice shouts. “Katie!” Sadie runs over to the voice. “Hey!” Brady exclaims. “Where are you going?” Josh asks running after Brady. Fang didn’t know what was happening, so he went into the lake behind him. ~ “Yes almost there,” Momma DJ yells. She immediately is tackled to the ground. “Not on my watch,” Jose says. “I don’t like you!” Momma DJ exclaims. Vito walks over to the duo. “Need help?” Vito asks. “Yes, tie her up,” Jose commands pointing towards some string laying on the gorund. Vito is pretty quick in tying her up. “Thank you,” Jose says. “Where’s the mime?” Vito asks. “Ran away while you were tying,” Jose says while walking away. ~ “We won!” LeShaniqua exclaims as she enters to the center of the camp and realizes she is the first person there. “Congrats LeShaniqua,” Chris exclaims over the intercom, “And the newcomer is Wade, the butler.” “It’s fine to compete,’ he says with a bow, “Thanks miss.” “You’re welcome,” LeShaniqua answers. Everyone else slowly came to the center and the only two who haven’t arrived were Josh and Momma DJ. ~ “Where’s the shark?” Josh frantically asks. “Noo!” ~ “Mhmm,” Momma DJ mumbles, still trapped in the forest. ~ “Okay, since Momma DJ and Josh haven’t come back, they are automatically eliminated.” Chris says that over the intercom so Momma DJ and Josh can hear. “Noo!” Josh exclaims. The only thing Momma DJ says is mumbling. “Three people have been eliminated, who will be next? How will Wade act? Who will win? Who will lose? And what happened to Josh and Momma DJ? Find out next time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!” Chris exclaims as the screen fades. Chapter Five - Minor Search “Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors, the seven remaining contestants competed in a race to bring back a new contestant from Boney Island. Some people got their new contestant, while others did not. Jasmine after not retrieving her newcomer was eliminated and Momma DJ and Josh were lost and were automatically eliminated. Now, let’s get started with the show!” Chris exclaims. ~ “I feel bad for leaving Momma DJ back in the forest,” Jose confesses to Brady. “You left her there alone?” Brady asks. “Yes.” “Why?” “She pushed me down, so I tied her up.” “Mean,” Brady says with a look of disgust. ~ “He did what?” Chris exclaims as Brady tells him something. “Everyone come to the center!” Chris exclaims over the intercom. Everyone arrives in the center. “Okay, so I was just informed about what really happened to Momma DJ,” Chris begins to say as Jose has a worried look on his face, “What happened was that Jose tied Momma DJ up and left her in the wilderness alone. Due to that, Jose has been eliminated from the competition.” “What. Why?” Jose asks. “I know what really happened to Momma DJ because someone told me and afterwards, DJ filled a lawsuit and called the police.” Chris gestures for the police to take him away. “Dang,” Jose angrily says while being carried away. “What about Josh?” LeShaniqua asks. “He was found,” Chris declared. “Anyways, today’s challenge will be to search and find Momma DJ. I have hidden clues around the island to guide you to Momma DJ’s whereabouts. If you win, you’re safe from elimination,” Chris states, “Begin!” Everyone runs in a different direction to find Momma DJ. ~ Leshaniqua and Mal were walking down the forest trying to find the lost competitiors and sort out what happened yesterday. "Listen, I really like you," Mal began to say as Leshaniqua blushed, "your the type of girl that I like." "Thanks," Leshaniqua responded, "and I really like you too." She gazed into the eyes of her crush and pulled him in for a big kiss. They stayed planted on each other for a good minute as imaginary fireworks blew behide them in their minds, but they soon pulled away. "So are we together now?" Leshaniqua asked. "I guess so," Mal answered with a smile. ~ Wade and Brady obviously teamed up and were walking along the path when they heard muffling. They quickly investigated and found Momma DJ tied up scrambling for help. "We found her!" Brady exclaimed. "Woo!" Wade exclaimed. They quickly untied her. She coughed a little and began to speak. "Where's JOSE!" she yelled angry at the betrayed player. "He was taken away," Brady answered. "Great!" she exclaimed. "And now we are supposed to take you back to win the challenge." Wade said. So the two men tied up Momma DJ again and brought her to the center of the island. ~ "We're here!" Wade and Brady said in unision carrying the mother of a former contestant inhand. "Well, it looks like you both won immunity!" Chris said, "even though on of you were supposed to win." "And congrats Momma DJ, You're back in the game!" Chris exclaimed as Chef untied her. "I am?" she asked eagerly. "Nope!" Chris screamed with a smirk. "F*** you!" Momma DJ said as Chef brought her to get into the boat of shame. "And here come the losers!" Chris exclaimed, "or should I say, Lovebirds?" Mal and Leshaniqua ran as fast and caught up on what happened. "Since you two didn't find Momma DJ, one of you two are leaving tonight!" "Noo!" Leshaniqua cried. "Yep!" Chris exclaimed, "See you all at the elimination!" ~ "Okay the votes are in, and it's a tie." Chris said. "Obviously Brady and Wade voted to keep one of you two.and Brady voted to keep Mal, so Wade voted to keep Leshaniqua," Chris began, "but it all comes down to me and I choose to eliminate...........Mal." Chris tossed Leshaniqua a marshamallow. "Bye baby, I'll miss you!" Leshaniqua exclaimed. "Me too," Mal answered. As he walked away, he began to cry and turned back and ran and kissed Leshaniqua one more time. "I love you," he whispered as he was ripped away by Chef. "Nooo!" Leshaniqua yelled. "Now that raps up this exciting episode of Total Drama. Watch the next episode or else. Anyways, stayed tune for more drama!" Chris exclaimed as the screen faded to black. Chapter Six - Minor Finale “Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors, the final five became the final three. Jose was removed from the island and then the remaining four competed in a race to find Momma DJ. After Wade and Brady were victorious, Mal and Leshaniqua were in the bottom two and I had the final say, and I eliminated Mal. Now, who will become the winner of this season? Find out now on Total Drama: Revenge of the Minors!" Chris yelled. ~ The final three were woken by a blowhorn, held by Chris, and exited the cabins and waited for the rules for the finale. "Welcoem to the finale!" Chris exclaimed, "but don't get excited now because it won't be easy. We will first have to eliminate one of you guys now in a quiz!" Chris shouted showing them the way to the quiz challenge. "First to five wins, and eliminates someone." They all got prepared to answer the questions. After a few minutes, Leshaniqua and Wade were tied for first place with four points. "Question Six, Which contestant ranked 11th on Total Drama WorldTour?" Chris asked. Leshaniqua was the first to buzz in. "It was Tyler," she said. "Wrong!" Chris said with a smirk, "Wade or Brady?" Wade buzzed in, "It was Noah." "Correct. We have a winner!" Chris exclaimed. 'Aw man," Brady said. "Who will you take to the finale part 2?" Chris asked. "I choose Leshaniqua," Wade said. "Sorry, but Brady you get to be eliminated," Chris said. "Noo!" Brady exclaimed while he waas carried away. "Now final two, since I don't have a lot of time to deal with y'all, I'm going to let every single contestant that as eliminated decide the winner," Chris said. All the eliminated contestants arrived. "Now to cut to the chase, just vote," Chris said, "Everyone for Leshaniqua go to the right. Everyone for Wade to the left." Everyone except Brady went to the right. "Congrats Leshaniqua you win now goodbye!" Chris said as the screen faded away. Elimination Table Notes #'In Episode 2: Mal, Jose, and Mr.Coconut were in the bottom 3 automatically because they passed the finish line last at the same time.' #'In Episode 3: The Killer quit, so everyone was safe.' #'In Episode 4: The Jasmine was wliminated first then it was Josh and Momma DJ.' 'Color Significance' Safe- This contestant lost the challenge and wasn't eliminated. Win- This contestant won the challenge. Low- This contestant's name was the last to be called at elimination. Out- This contestant was voted out of the competition. Out- This contestant was automatically eliminated from the competition Quit- This contestant quit the competition. Rem. - This contestant was removed from the competition. Winner- This contestant won the season. Runner Up- This contestant was second in the season. Category:Completed Stories Category:Competition stories Category:Featured Stories Category:KvngDragon's Stories